The crucio brings me my lover
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: AU-ish. Harry is in the graveyard after being brought by the Tri-Wizard cup and witnessed Voldemort returning, but instead of getting away, Harry gets captured. Here's what happens during that time and afterwards.


**Me:** THERE IS A DIRTY LIME AND IS MARKED! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN** DON'T READ IT!**

**The crucio brings me my lover (Part 1/2)  
**  
Harry stood behind a tombstone that was at least three times his size so it hid him very well. He cursed himself silently at himself for hiding when he should be grabbing Cedric's body and running to the portkey like Satan himself was on his tail, which wasn't far from the truth.

Harry had just witnessed Voldemort's return and now was on the run, not looking back at the man as he heard shouts of orders and different spells, hexes and curses being said as they, the Death Eaters, tried to find him, Harry fucking Potter, amongst the endless rows of graves and tombstones. Why had he even thought about being noble in the first place? It just got people hurt or killed, Cedric was proof!

Harry berated himself until he saw a flicker of silver in the distance. He stood ramrod straight against the tombstone while hiding in the shadows, willing his magic to hide him from their view. He covered his mouth to keep his breathing from being heard by anyone nearby as he hid, knowing that there was a werewolf or two among them.

His pupils dilated and his eyes widened as he saw a figure stalk up to his location, wand out and pointing right at him. He bit back a scream and stayed still as the person got closer, obviously they hadn't seen him yet, until they were almost on top of him. Harry felt the magic vibrating off the person as they tried to sense him, but he pulled his magic inward so they couldn't sense his signature among the dead.

"Fuckin' A!" the Death Eater growled and stalked away. Harry waited until they were out of hearing distance and slowly and quietly let out his breath he had been holding. He huddled down against the ground and waited for any other movement before creeping along the darkness, thanking the higher beings for blocking the glow of the moon.

Oh how he wished he didn't do that just a second later.

The clouds crept away from the half moon and shined upon the graveyard. Several high ranking Death Eaters stood around and looked to the sky as they saw the moon for the first time that night and wondered what brought that on before looking down to the graveyard floor. They all stood still as they saw in the middle of their search group was their target staring fearfully and hatefully at the moon then at the them.

_**'Fuck my life'**_ Harry thought before dodging the first curse that headed right at him. He rolled, dived, back flipped and spun to miss curse after curse and hex after hex. Harry skidded against the rocks and felt his skin ripping at the jagged objects as he dodged what was thrown at him. He eventually got out of the group and sprinted towards Cedric's body, grabbing his wand as he did so and accioed the portkey, only to be launched away from it by a single shot of a unheard spell, landing hard against the ground and scratching his cheek hard enough so it bled a little. The portkey and Cedric's body disappeared from the graveyard, leaving Harry, the Death Eaters and Voldemort alone in little Hangleton cemetery. Harry breathed heavily and looked fearfully around him, he wasn't surrounded, but close to it and he saw Voldemort, in all his glory, come his way.

Why Harry thought Voldemort would look like a snake when he was reborn was beyond him as this man looked nothing of the sort except for his eyes and very pale skin. Shoulder length black wavy hair danced around Voldemort's face and circled his dark red eyes, making them look dangerous and deceiving. Two fang like canines protruded out of his smile and glisten in the moon's lighting while his eyes shimmered like dripping blood as they stared at Harry. His skin was pale, but it fit him for some strange reason and the aura that flickered around him exotically made Harry shiver at the feeling it left him when it came near him. Voldemort was a beautiful and deadly man, Harry knew this, he knew it well and he was now paying for the thing he did as a baby to Voldemort.

Yes Harry knew he was screwed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Voldemort purred his name as he caught the sight of him, "Why do you run? I'm not going to hurt you" he chuckled, which made Harry on edge, "much" he finished. His eyes glittered with a promise of pain.

_**'Sadistic bastard'**_ Harry thought while glaring at the man, before shifting his finger slightly through the dirt. Voldemort saw this and smirked before lifting his wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry stared at the tip of the wand, wishing he knew where his own had gone, and glared at its master that laid at the other end. He gave a soft, low growl and bared his teeth slightly as he waited for something to happen. He waited and waited, gaining his breath with each passing second until the tip of the wand flickered back and for until pointing back at him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted after the wand pointed back at Harry. Harry fell against the ground and screamed a little from the start of the torture curse. His skin was being ripped from his body and his muscles set aflame with molten hot fireplace pokers and this was just the first stage. His screams escalated in volume as each stage got more and more painful until he couldn't stand it much longer and he begged in his mind to make it stop. A few seconds later it did and Harry was left twitching and silently crying against the ground. He tried to catch his breath, but his chest hurt from lack of oxygen and his throat closed almost all the way from his screams.

He felt someone lift him up off the ground and hold him close to a hard and warm chest. Harry grabbed onto the hand that held his and looked at the face of the person who held him. Even in his shaken and distraught form, Harry could tell that Voldemort was holding him after the pain he went through, though Harry wonder why he was doing this and tried to get away by placing his other hand on Voldemort's shoulder and pushing away weakly. This caused the man to chuckle and held him a little tighter as he watched his captive struggle.

Silent tears glistened down Harry's cheek and drip downward to the dark, disturbed ground. His lip was cut on the edge of his mouth as his had twisted under the curse and his knuckles were scrapped by the rocks of the cemetery ground. Voldemort held his even closer as he saw that Harry was weakening from the pain he was in and from the emotional trauma he witnessed with Cedric's death. Harry heard soft and comforting hisses in his ear, accompanying him into slumber.

_"£Sleep my dear Harry, sleep until the next morning rises£"_ was the last thing he heard when sleep took him over. He felt his body being moved, but sleep kept him in its tight grasp and drug him deeper and deeper into it's chamber for which it dwelled so he could acknowledge what was going on or where he was going, all he could do is listen to a steady, rhythmic, calming heartbeat.

-**  
**  
Voldemort carried his captive into his sleeping chamber and placed him on the bed. The injuries that he had sustained in the graveyard were cleaned and healed by a fateful healer after he was brought into the manor. Voldemort didn't trust anyone lower than his inner circle; even then it was still a small, tiny, fragile form of trust that Voldemort kept on the down-low, to heal the injured male besides the healer. Barty Jr. was the only one he could trust as he proved his alliance with bringing him what he desired more than anything and would be rewarded with what he desired. Voldemort looked at a glass jar that held a shrunken and sleeping form of a young woman who had bubblegum coloured hair; why it was that colour was beyond him, but he decided not to question the questionable things of life, and placed it on the backside of his desk, away from the edge.

**THE LIME BEGINS HERE!****  
**  
He turned and looked at his desire and smiled at the innocent boy that laid on his bed asleep, curled up in the dark satin sheets and dark green comforter. He licked his lips and walked over to the bed and sat down, never taking his eyes off the sleeping boy. The spell over him wouldn't break until tomorrow so he could **play** for now and have a taste of the desired dark haired boy. He gently grabbed Harry and pulled him over to Voldemort's body, his shirt riding up along the way and showing his skin. Voldemort purred lightly as ran a hand along Harry's skin, feeling the warmth that radiated off it and teased it with his nails. He chuckled as he got a small response from Harry and started to take off his shirt, running his hands over the smooth, unmarred skin as he did.

He rolled boy onto his back and lightly ran his nails across the lightly tanned skin, enjoying the hitch in the breathing. His fingers traced the little lines that came from the boy's Quidditch training and natural ability to have very little muscle and still be fast and lithe. He traced Harry's natural curves and ran his hands up to his chest, tweaking the twin nipples that laid there. His ears picked up a soft whimper, which them tempted him to start messing with them more.

Voldemort was a sadist by birth and proved it with every possible way presented to him and now he was taking advantage of the sadistic streak he possessed with his little wonder child captive, really he wasn't even fifteen and people depended on him to defeat Voldemort himself, the thought was laughable! But that was the wizarding world for you, take, take, take and never give to those who help then call for help when their asses are in trouble, this pissed him off to no end that they would use someone so carelessly then leave them at a drop of a hat when they ask for help, his link between Harry wasn't useless for nothing; even if it was just for him to spy on the raven haired boy.

He had Harry gasping, whimpering and moaning by his tiny ministrations alone and he was just getting started, he wondered what Harry would do once he was awake and under his control. Would he whimper and beg? Scream and plea? Be shy like a small kitten or wild like a jungle cat? Oh he wished to know, but until his spell wore off he would only get a small idea and taste of what Harry was like. Voldemort leaned down and nips the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder, gaining a erotic gasp and moan from the quivering teen beneath him.

Voldemort grinned evilly and sucked, nip and bite on that one spot that made Harry gasp so erotically for him, letting a little bit of his magic flow into the skin he was practically gnawing on. He leaned back and saw a nice, big, dark, blackening love bite on the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder, showing his claim and knew it couldn't be hidden even with magic as his own magic wouldn't allow it. Smirking, Voldemort leaned down and bit a hardened nub that was a nipple and then sucked on it, seeing what his captive would do. The response was a desirable moan, a fuckable look on the boy's face and the arching of the boy's back and Voldemort continued to suck on his nipple, almost like a newborn nursing it's mother. Voldemort turned his attention to the other and did the same process until he pulled back and saw the dark red, saturated and rock hard nubs on Harry's chest.

Harry's chest was rising and falling in rapid action and Voldemort could hear, and feel Harry's heart beating franticly as he kissed the center of the boy's ribcage. He smirked and pulled the boy up into his lap and took of his trousers slowly, raking his nails against the new skin that was shown to him. When the boy's trousers were gone; Voldemort took the delight in knowing that the boy went commando, Voldemort placed his left palm against Harry's skin, a little below the waist line, and started hissing in Parseltongue an ancient dark spell that Salazar Slytherin himself made for the one person he wanted to keep for himself.

When he felt a sudden rise in temperature on the skin beneath his hand, Voldemort ran his hand up and smirked as he saw a mark that proved that Harry was his now. The mark was of a twisted thorn line that ran along the hips, across the front of the body and the back as well, and ended on the left hip with a knot of thorns. Voldemort lowered his hand and traced the mark with his finger, loving how Harry shivered to the sensitivity that the mark had against his skin. Voldemort then lowered his hand and ran it lightly down Harry's hard and bobbing length, touching it ever so lightly every now and then.

Harry whimpered and shifted in Voldemort's lap, making some friction against the elder wizard's clothed groin. Voldemort hissed and grinned at the unconscious, yet responsive, young wizard then grabbed the tip of Harry's length, using his index-finger to swirl the top around the slit. Harry was whining in a wanton fashion as he wanted to have a release, but Voldemort wouldn't allow it. Instead, Voldemort pulled back and let his finger's dance and steal some of the pre-cum that was leaking from Harry's tip then slowly let his palm fall down to the dripping tip.

He heard Harry give a low throaty groan and decided that he had tortured him long enough, there would be more time to play when Harry was awake and more responsive. Voldemort turned his palm and started stroking Harry's erection lightly then gripped it all in his large hand. Harry whined and bucked into Voldemort's hand, only to be held down by the other hand. Voldemort smirked as he heard the disapproving groan from the young wizard as he stroked him to the edge, slowing each time he got Harry close to overflowing.

He had Harry withering, whining, moaning and groaning in a wanton fashion as he simply wouldn't let Harry come to completion. Finding this growing dull in seconds, Voldemort finally let Harry cum and he was amazed at the sight of Harry when he came. Harry arched his back, showing his face that was in utter passion and bliss, his skin glistened with sweat and glowed in the rising sun. Voldemort grinned as he licked his hand and tasted Harry's essence while he replayed what he just witnessed over in his head.  
**  
END OF THE LIME!  
**  
Harry was beautiful and that little playing session that Voldemort just did showed that Harry was even more beautiful in the moment of complete passion. He wondered what Harry looked like with a swollen stomach that was holding the life of a child. That image sent a smile to his face and allowed Voldemort to calm down enough to cover Harry and move to his desk to do some incomplete work on his home and start some plans that would benefit the Dark in the near future.

-**  
**  
**Me**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!I'm SO EVIL! This goes out to my dear friend on DA, _**Yuki-Almesy**_; I hope I spelled that right, who's piece of artwork inspired me to do this, the piece is **"Crucio"** and you do the math after that. This is part 1 of 2 and the second one will be out soon, and have a dirty lemon that goes with this dirty lime. Anyway HOPE YOU LIKED YUKI, KEEP THE BEAUTIFUL PICTURES COMING AND NEVER STOP BEING A WONDERFUL FRIEND!


End file.
